Bloody Lightning: Gohan vs Chikai
New Orders In the village of Konohagakure, night had descended. The usually cheerful streets of the village were now empty, so silent a ghost would've been heard passing by. The wind blew with a haunting howl, filling the entire area with a chill that would've seeped into the bones of any lone traveler. All of the building lights were off, and a black out spread across the village with little to no visage of the outside. So, as such, you would not expect a lone ninja to be racing through to the Tenno household, stop at the window, and look inside. You wouldn't expect him to slowly open up that window and sit quietly on the perch, looking at the two sleeping occupants inside. But, he did. And it wasn't for giggles. Holding a small pebble in one hand, the ANBU raised it and aimed at the head of the orange-haired woman with careful precision, then promptly threw it, connecting with a small CLUNK! Abruptly, Chiaki's eyes shot open, and she turned her head towards the ANBU with a withering glare. "What in the hell...?!" She grumbled, although careful not to wake her husband. Slowly, she sat up and looked over him. "That's a nice wake-up call, you bastard." The ANBU chuckled. "Don't I know it? But the reason I came here is because of news from the Commander." He explained, a more serious tone in his voice. "There's been a series of murders in the outskirts of the village, and all victims have been identified as some sort of high-ranking individual." Immediately, Chiaki's groggy eyes shot wide open. "W-what? Are you sure?" She asked immediately. "Is there information about the killers?" "I'm afraid not. Firestorm has ben going under investigation in order to check out the killings in order to find out, but so far, nothing has happened. We might need your help again." Taking in a deep breath, Chiaki closed her eyes and sighed. "All right. Tell the team I'll be down tomorrow. Emergency meeting, stat." "Yes, ma'am." With that, the ANBU disappeared, and the orange-haired woman put her hand on her face in aggravation. It just had to be one of those nights... Morning Ahatake yawned loudly as she sat up and looked at the sleeping figure of his wife. It was amazing how peaceful SHE could look in her sleep. She looked quite content, laying on her back. Her eyes were slightly in the upside-down U shape, and her flowing orange hair lay scattered on her bed. Her mouth was slightly open, mildly amplifying the sounds of her light breathing. It was one of the rare moments she had looked so innocent. Ahatake grinned. He got up lightly so as not to wake her up, but nearly gasped when he saw his reflection. His cursed seal had spread. He closed his eyes and forced it to recede. This happened frequently now. He could only assume it was him that was doing it, but Ahatake couldn't figure out why. At that instant, Chiaki's eyes fluttered open, signaling her emergence into the real world. At first, she didn't appear to be too alert, looking around groggily and blinking occasionally to get the sleep from her eyes. Then, immediately afterwards, her eyes shot wide open, and she shot up into a sitting position on the bed. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled herself from the bed and started to walk in the direction of the closet. "Ahatake." She said, just as she reached the closest and opened it, rummaging around. "I ain't in there." Ahatake replied, feeling the Cursed Seal at his neck. Did Kamui know what that seal could do when he gave it to him? Chiaki scoffed in annoyance. "Smart ass..." She grumbled, continuing to rummage around. "Business just came up. I'm going to go meet up with Team Firestorm again in an emergency meeting." She explained, pulling her uniform from the closet. "Alright." Ahatake replied, pulling on his own clothes as well. "I hate being a multiple personality. You never know what the other is up to." Instead of putting them on immediately, however, Chiaki hung them up on a nearby chair and rushed towards the bathroom. Without another word, she opened the door, stepped inside, and shut it, leaving her husband alone for the moment. Ahatake sighed as he heard laughter, the laughter that was coming from inside his head. "There he goes again." He groaned as he back down on the bed. All it took was a few minutes. During that time, the door opened temporarily in order for Chiaki to stick her hand through, snatch her clothing, and take it in with her, closing the door once more. And at the end... She came out, dressed in her ANBU uniform. All of that was wrapped in a brown, hooded cloak. The hood was off of her head, however. Her ANBU mask was secured to her waist. A narrowed-eye serious expression now decorated across her face as she briskly walked over to the open window. "Don't get yourself killed." Ahatake told her. "It's just a meeting..." The girl replied dismissively, stepping onto the window perch and turning to give Ahatake one last glance. "And don't worry. I know how to handle myself..." With that, she jumped out. A few seconds later, her figure could be seen heard running up the house to begin her jump from rooftop to rooftop. Encounter Outside, a young man with spiky red hair was walking through the forest. It was one of those times his teammates told him that training wasn't everything, and to go outside and enjoy himself. Woosh. It was just so convienient that the ANBU leaping towards her destination popped in his field of vision, her hood and mask on now to cover her expression. He looked up and grinned broadly. Someone to play with it seemed. He back tracked and started to follow her. This could turn out to be fun. "This is Proctor 2 to Firestorm, do you read me?" Chiaki reported into her ear-piece. She wasn't surprised, when she heard her commander's voice sound back. On the radio, his voice was a lot deeper than in person. "This is Proctor 1, come in Proctor 2." "I'm approaching Home Wing from the north. I'll be coming in on five minutes." "Roger that. Out." The com-link shut off, and Chiaki continued to make her way towards the hideout, seemingly unaware that she was being stalked. Gohan grinned. He could pull off any attack from this angle. But he prefer'd to wait and see if he'd notice her. Her body movements told one thing. But her mind, along with her chakra senses, was saying another. She had picked up from ninja tactics that even when sensing an enemy, it was unwise to let them know they were onto you. She didn't allow herself to react, allowing her senses to do all the work as she continued to move. All she needed now was the right opportunity... Gohan sighed. She didn't seem to be catching on and that was no fun. He reached into his pouch and withdrew a Kunai, which he shot in her direction. Immediately, she reacted. Pulling her own kunai out and twisting her body around, she flung it straight at the boy with what would've been perceived as pin-point turning. However, her target was not to deflect the other kunai - it went straight past it and towards the boy. She herself had taken to dodge the opposing kunai with a side-step. "Whoa!" Gohan said, bending back as the Kunai flew right over him. He flung back up, grinning. "That was a good one!" "Oh... you haven't seen anything yet." Her cold and amused voice, surprisingly, was not from in front of the boy. It was from behind. POOF! The sound of popping smoke had followed it, and within seconds, another kunai was flying straight at him, the gray blade gleaming like a bullet fired from a gun. There was only one major difference between it and the kunai from before. It held an explosive tag on it. "OH SHI-!" His eyes widened like saucers as he turned to see the kunai heading toward him. He made a wide dodge and the kunai exploded just to the left of him. He wiped his brow. It was for the split second he had noticed the kunai that Chiaki had once again taken action. In a split second, she had disappeared from her spot, and now she was right behind the boy, hand on his shoulder with a chilling touch. She only spoke to words to him whisperingly, before her hand glowed with a blue aura. "Chakra Scalpel." Then, she swung that very hand upwards. But the boy had vanished. He hadn't fled though and his voice rang from the tree above Chiaki. "Is that the best you've got?" He jumped from the branch and to anyone's surprise, he was covered in lightning. . On his face was a curious expression. "What was that you just tried to use on me?" Chiaki frowned slightly, turning herself to face him fully. Her cloak wrapped over her shoulders, her visage was once again hidden from full view. Under her mask, she scowled faintly. "You know what a scalpel is, don't you?" She asked in a retorting manner. "Yeah, that thing doctors cut you open with." He replied, the lightning fading. "I think that tells you something." Was her dry statement, the blue glow fading from her eyes. "Now, what's a kid like you doing here? Obviously, you're not loyal to this village, otherwise you would've recognized me as an ally." "My partners told me to get out and enjoy myself." Gohan replied. "What they don't get is fighting is really the only thing I enjoy doing." Partners. That was the key word that rang in Chiaki's head right now. Bringing her hands up and balling a fist into one of them, she peered into Gohan's eyes for a minute as if looking for some ulterior motive. "Who exactly would these partners be?" She questioned calmly. "My teammates." He replied. "Why do you want to know?" He was avoiding the answer, leaving the ANBU to wonder if he did know something. But, even so, Chiaki was now getting ideas in her head. Since this boy was of no affiliation towards Konohagakure, his "teammates" most likely would not either. It would be very easy to link up his sudden appearance with the murdering string that was going on in the outskirts. Even so, there was the possibility that he, or they for that matter, had nothing to do with such at all. She was determined to find out. "I might've seen one of them before..." She spoke, voice as calm as an unmoving water. Gohan sighed. What could describing them possibly do. "My teammates are a boy and a girl. They're both in they're teens. What do you mean you've seen them before?" The ANBU tilted her head to the side inquisitively. "The girl. Black, curly hair. Matching eyes. A trenchcoat covering black shorts and a sleeveless matching shirt. Her name's Yumi Murakami. Am I right?" Gohan was certainly surprised. He hadn't expected her the girl's name or appearance. If his commander found out about this, there could be hell to pay. "Yeah, how'd you know?" However, instead of replying to him, Chiaki simply raised a hand to her earpiece and clicked it once. She didn't wait for any response whatsoever. When she had spoken again, however, her voice seemed to re-gain its cold aura full-force. "Proctor 2. 4th District. Code 410. Over." Then, she shut off the communication. "Consider yourself trapped, kid. You made the mistake of both trespassing onto Konoha territory and letting me in on your partners' information. In a matter of seconds, an ANBU team will have their scope sights set right on you. So save me the trouble..." With that, she immediately reached up and pulled off her cloak, revealing her ANBU uniform along with her long, orange hair. "...and surrender peacefully." He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a Konoha headband. "I'm not trespassing." He said indignantly. "I live here. And who the hell said I'm surrendering? I wanna fight!" "Fine by me. Dead is what I prefer anyway." Gohan grinned and crouched, settling himself into a stance. "I ain't dying either. You might!" She sprang into action. Within an instant, her figure once again vanished to re-appear behind him, back-to-back. Having whipped out a kunai in one hand, she swung it in a sportsman-like backhand straight towards the temple. He moved his head to the side, but it made a small cut there anyway, and blood spurted out. He grinned and grabbed her arm. "Have this!" He cried tightening his grip and throwing her into a tree. POOF! When she had connected, however, her body immediately popped out of existance with a cloud of smoke. It had been the shadow clone from before, when the second kunai had been thrown for a surprise attempt on his life. But now, the real Chiaki was upon him, unleashing a flurry of her taijutsu on him with agility and relentlessness. He blocked each blow and responded with attacks of his own. "Lightning Release: Thunder Punch!" He threw an electrically enhanced punch at her. Lightning fast reflexes allowed her to raise her hand up in front of her, as if to stop the offensive blow from nearing her. However, the nature of electricity was known to her; the effects of coming into contact with electric currents ranged from immobilization to an early death. What she had done was a move to put her own life at risk for naught. That is, until her hand glowed blue once more. When his fist came in contact, the chakra inside her hand and his neutralized each other out, cancelling the effect of the lightning. Then, with split-second timing, she pulled it out of the way, raised her own fist, and thrust it right at his face. Her fist connected with his jaw, and he mimicked her movement, thrusting his fist at her jaw. "The hell...?" He had acted as if the blow hadn't hurt him. Thanks to the shock of that one thought, Chiaki was unable to dodge the punch that was hurled at her. Her head jerked to the side as the fist struck her mask, sending her skidding back against the rooftops. She was forced to succumb to a crouched position in order to stop herself, resting on one knee and hand. She raised her head up, her mask shown to be partially cracked now. He rubbed his face. "You have a good punch, don't you?" He grinned. "Before we continue this, would you mind introducing yourself?" "....Tenno Chiaki." Was her simple reply, as she allowed herself to stand on her feet once more. "Yours?" "Shiromura Gohan." He replied. Shiromura Gohan. Murakami Yumi. Soujirou Okita. Those were the names of the three suspects she had in mind that were guilty of the killings. If she survived this encounter, she could go free and report this new and useful information to the higher-ups. It would most certainly shed at least a little light on the case, if not a lot. On the outside, all she said was "Nice name..." before raising a hand, the back of it facing Gohan. "Really? I don't get that very often." With that very hand, the ANBU swung it forward slightly, and in a rather shameless display, stuck her middle finger straight up at the boy. But it didn't simply have the effect of taunt and mockery. As if a sudden force had rammed into him, the boy was thrown off of his feet and sent crashing into one of the trees behind a house. He picked himself up, the tree cracking and splitting in half. "What the hell was that?" He groaned. A humorless chuckle escaped Chiaki's mouth. "Take a good look at your right shoulder and my fingers." She said calmly. "It'd help if you had some good chakra sense, too." He looked at his shoulder and saw thin chakra strings dangling from it. "What the??" "Yeah... hidden wires, kid." Chiaki explained, smirking under her mask. "When I touched your shoulder earlier, I had a chance to apply those wires to you. I was hoping for you let your guard down so I could use them at a later time..." Abruptly, she raised her hands, and those chakra wires extended around his body. They constricted around his upper torso in a vice-grip, immobilizing him. "Now, I'm gonna ask again nicely. Surrender now, and you won't die." "Nah, I don't feel like coming along quietly." He grinned. "So the are wires eh?" Why was he so confident? The thought started to frustrate the female a bit. In response, she decided to give in a little bit more to her darker side. Her hand glowed blue once more, and all it took was a few seconds before her chakra was distributed down to the other end. And once there, they began their assault. With ruthlessness, it began to attack the nervous system, sending waves of pain through her opponent's body. Slowly, she crouched down to a sitting position and watched the torture unfold. "If you won't come along quietly..." She said, her sadism showing in her voice. "Then maybe you should come screaming instead." He wasn't screaming, but he wasn't smiling either. He started to lift his hand. Under her mask, Chiaki's eyes started to widen, and she immediately stopped the chakra flow, feeling the emotion of apprehension seep within her body. "What is he...?" His hand's started to crackle and a small electric blade formed around it. "Lightning Release: Lightning Cleaver!" He said, swinging the blade down on the wire's attached to his shoulder. SLASH! He had cut the wires. Chiaki jerked her hand away, stunned. She had expected her technique to last longer than it did, just enough for the ANBU team to arrive. She was also stunned by the way he had easily handled her torturing methods. Just how powerful was this kid? He stood up. "Man I feel rattled." He shook his head as the sword faded. He clenched his hands at his side and was covered immediately in crackling electric aura. He gripped his shoulder and spun his arm for a moment. "Alright! I'm ready!" If she had not been wearing her mask, Chiaki's mouth curling into a wolf-like snarl would've been seen by the boy. Adrenaline pumping through her veins once more, she charged at him, hands glowing blue once more. Hekireki He grinned and charged at her, crackling with the power of lightning. But right before he came face to face, he vanished, thought it appeared as teleporting. No warning. No way to track. Abruptly, she skidded to her feet, eyes widening, and pupils shrinking out of her shock. It was as if he had moved like a ghost - her eyes hadn't even registered any of his movements. One second, he was there, and the next, he was gone. She clenched her fists, looking around and trying her best to ready herself for his assault. He had reappeared behind her and wrenched his leg back, then thrust it forward in an electricity powered kick. Behind! Too late. His foot struck her in the side, and she was propelled in that very direction, skidding across the rooftops and falling to ground level with a heavy THUD. ANBU reflexes allowed her to flip herself back up. Gohan hadn't ceased moving though and charged towards her, his figure slightly blurred. He drew a kunai from it's pouch and added lightning chakra to make it sharper. "Take this!" He cried, launching the electrically enhanced projectile at her. This time, with her reflexes, she was able to twist her body to the left and evade it, eyes once again focused on Gohan's blurred figure. He jumped and cocked his fist back. "Lightning Release: Thunder Punch!!" He cried thrusting his fist forward. "No!" Once again, she was forced to evade the punch, leaping back on one foot in order to keep herself within fists' range of him. Then, with only one of her hands glowing a bright blue, she stepped back in, thrusting it forward as if her blow could do some damage. But it wouldn't be a simple case of punching. When she came close enough, inches away from the Lightning Shield, she released the chakra contained within her hand at her enemy, meant to blast him away. The blast of energy hit it with the speed and force of a bullet and it knocked him out of the crater his punch had formed. He deeply inhaled air as he stood up. "You winded me!" "Nnngh!" A grunt, along with two kunai sticking their points in the ground in front of him, was his only reply. But it was going to be a long one - there were explosive tags tied to the ends, slowly crumbling under an invisible fire. Bombs. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled as they exploded. It seemed he hadn't managed to move in time. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, he wasn't there, merely a piece of burning fabric remained. She could safely conclude that she had done at least some damage. But now, with him backed by his immense speed, it was now impossible to tell if he had been blown to bits, or had simply "teleported" as he did before. Cautiously, Chiaki pulled out another kunai from her holster and looked around, raising herself defensively. The ground crumbled as Gohan climbed out of it, slightly burned but otherwise in one piece. "Damn. I almost died there." He panted. "You really are good." "Thanks, kid..." When her eyes fell back onto him, she smirked once again. "But flattery'll get you nowhere with me." He grinned and quickly formed two shadow clones. "I need you two to distract her." He told them. "I gotta prepare it." Eyes narrowing once again, Chiaki readied herself in preparation, smirk fading immediately. The shadow clones covered themselves in lightning as Gohan started to perform seals. The shadow clones charged at her, kunai drawn. She would have to move in quickly. From what had happened, her Strong Beam had managed to deliver a blow through the lightning shield before. Now, if she could do that to the clones right away... Without haste, she charged them, thrusting her hands forward and unleashed a dual Strong Beam attack, one for each clone. The clones jumped up into the air, dodging the attack and launching their kunai at her. "I see an opening!" Lunging forward for another time in order to dodge the kunai, she could see her true target right in the open. Yanking out two shuriken from her holster, she leaned back and threw both of them right at the real Gohan. "Oh shit!" The clones both exclaimed, and one clone pushing off other, took the shuriken hit for Gohan, dispersing it. Only the last Shadow Clone and the real Gohan remained. The Shadow Clone charged at her. "Just a few more seals!" Once again, she took to her legs, closing one eye as the Shadow Clone pursued her. But she was already within her reach. With gritted teeth, she raised a glowing hand and closed the gap between herself and her target. "I have you!" She shouted, thrusting her palm out and thrusting the chakra in. His eyes widened slightly as her hands attacked his. He heard a crack, signifying that a few finger's had broken. "You're too late." He grinned, having formed the last seal seconds before she made contact with him. The clone moved and wrenched her from him, but dispersed soon after. He lifted his hands and electricity crackled around him. A gigantic lance, longer than a tree formed above it. He panted, the pain in his finger's getting to him slightly. He jumped back a few paces. "I'd prefer not to throw this at close range. "Raiton!" He cried. "RANSARAI!" He cried and launched the lance at her, spiraling as it went to meet it's target. "Oh....shit." Immediately, using what little tactics she could in order to save herself from the impeding death, she took to the air, heart pounding in her chest. Her eyes fell down to the lance, her mind almost certain that she had avoided certain death. Then, her heart ultimately stopped, as she felt the chakra around it begin to grow a bit unstable... "No..." The moment the lance connected with the ground it exploded. Gohan grinned as his knee's began to buckle. "Here we go." He said as the explosion spread upward and outward, even enveloping him. Pain. That was all Chiaki was feeling. An intense burning sensation running through her nerves, muscles, and veins as the explosion enveloped her. She could feel her own chakra spreading through her body, in a vain attempt to protect her. But the pain would not stop - and she found herself staring blankly at where the lance had exploded, seeing nothing but white. Then, it was all too much, and she finally closed her eyes to surrender to the darkness. Gohan didn't feel as much pain as she did, due to the fact that he had lightning coursing through his body very often. But it still had an impact on him and he started to feel like he was on fire, though the effect was brief as the explosion soon ceased and his head met the ground. It was then that a familiar, male, and cheerful voice rang in his numb ears. "Well, what've we here? Been getting yourself into trouble again, Gohan-san?" Conclusion Gohan groaned as he forced to sit up. "Okita.." He groaned, clutching his head. "How the hell did you find me now?" It was indeed the Soujirou, unsheathed sword balanced over his shoulder. Blood was dripping from the tip, partially staining the wreckage of the earth. He crouched down to his level so that he could stare at the boy eye-to-eye. "You think Tenko-sama'd let you run rampant for this long?" He raised his free hand to point at Gohan's earlobe. "He hooked ear radios to us so that we could stay in contact with each other, in the event that one, most, or all of us are in trouble. That, and the explosion you caused." "Ah, I see." He forced himself to stand up. "And what do you mean run rampant? It was you and Yumi who told me to go for a walk anyway." Okita shrugged, rising to a standing position as well. "Ah, so I did! But Yumi and the boss told me to check on you to see if you were actually taking one." His smile got a bit wider, as he looked around, particularly at the prostrate body of Chiaki. "And I see you weren't..." However, that smile immediately faded, as his ears picked up distant sirens coming from the heart of the village. His eyes flashed with seriousness in a minute. "We'd better hurry and get out of here, before more ANBU arrive." He informed. "I already had enough trouble taking out one of their teams without alerting them too much..." "Hold on." Gohan said, and he walked over to Chiaki, an orb of water over his hands. He let it go and it splashed over her face. "There. That oughtta wake her up. Now let's git!" He said However, Chiaki only spluttered for a few seconds, before her body lay still once more. That was when Okita looked her over quickly, sighing. "Gohan-san... I heard what you said from the beginning of the fight. You told the names of who we were to Tenno-dono, didn't you?" "Yeah, but they already know your name, don't they?" Gohan questioned. "You got some beef with the male Tenno." Okita nodded. "Tenno-sama seems to despise me for our past." He agreed. "But Tenko-sama had helped me in clearing out my name, so that I could continue to walk freely in Konoha. But now that she knows, and all the evidence here, it's turned out to be much more dangerous. We have no choice..." After flinging the blood off of his sword, he sheathed it, kneeled over Chiaki, and picked her up, hoisting her over by the shoulders. "We're going to have to take her with us." He said finally. "I'd rather not." Gohan said. "But do what you want. I won't help ya when the male Tenno chops your head off." Okita chuckled. "Whether I do this or not, he will seek my life either way. And it'd be dishonorable for me to kill her when she's so helpless." He turned his back, in the direction of the forest. "C'mon. Let's get out of here." Gohan sighed. "I don't approve of this." He muttered before following. "Wonder what'll happen to her now?" "Despite his cold nature, Boss doesn't lack morality completely. He'll assure her safety for the moment." Gohan laughed. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. But then I never figured him for the type to get a girlfriend either, so he may surprise." Okita chuckled heartily. "I couldn't have said it better myself!" He exclaimed. As they continued to make their way through the forest, a groggy Chiaki slowly began to stir... The End